kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Crew of the Johannes Bey
The Crew of the Johannes Bey were the hearty sea faring men that helped Alexander reach the Land of the Green Isles on the ship, Johannes Bey. Background The captain and his crew had shipwrecked in the Dangerous Currents and Rocky Shoals surrounding the islands.KQC3E, pg :"Of the captain and crew there was no sign, and Alexander spared a moment to hope that they, too, had reached safety." Alexander had seen his men safely into the lifeboats.Narrator (KQ6): The shipwreck...the sea. Just as he had seen his men safely into the lifeboats, a gigantic wave picked him up, and tossed him overboard into the churning sea. That was the last he had seen of his crew. Debris from the shipwreck is scattered along the shore, but of the lifeboats and his men there is thankfully no trace. He can only hope and pray that the lifeboats survived the currents and that his men made it safely back to Daventry. Alexander himself was not so lucky as a gigantic wave picked him up, and tossed him overboard from the sinking ship into the churning sea. Staying clear of the isles, and the currents and reefs surrounding them.Hakim (KQ6): "You wrecked your ship, young traveler, due to the currents and reefs around the islands. If your crew was wise enough to stay clear of the isles and head home, they should be fine. They made it back to Daventry safely, believing Alexander was dead.Graham (KQ6): When we return home to Daventry, your crew will be glad to hear that their battle at sea was worthwhile--in bringing forth a new monarch!", Valanice (KQ6): "We were so worried when your men arrived home without you, son!, Alexander (KQ6): "And I am so grateful that my crew did not pay for my driven heart!" Later Alexander woke up on the beach of the Isle of the Crown, was thankful there was no trace of his men or the lifeboats they were in. He hoped they made it away safely.Alexander: "I was in a shipwreck, you see. My crew and I were trying to reach the Land of the Green Isles. I think...I hope...my men got away safely in the lifeboats." He would later learn that his crew made it safely back to Daventry from his parents during his wedding ceremony to Cassima. The king and queen commented that the crew would be pleased to learn upon the royals return to Daventry that their battle at sea was not in vain and ushered in a new monarch, King Alexander of the Land of the Green Isles. Alexander was relieved to hear that his men did not pay for his driven heart. Behind the scenes In KQ6 it is implied that Alexander was the captain of the ship. The fact that Alexander is the last person to enter the lifeboats, is a nod to the tradition of the "captain going down with his ship". While captains rarely do go down with the ship, the idea was that the captain is sees to the safety of the rest of his crew before he himself saves himself. In the King's Quest Companion, the captain was a separate person. It is not specific what happened to them, the only reference to the crew being that he saw no sign of the captain and crew after waking up on the shore, and hoped they had reached safety. It is implied that Alexander didn't have a large crew, its unclear how large it was, but all that can be seen in the game are three other crew members. Its interesting point of trivia that in early design documents, and an short story in Interaction Magazine, the crew was lost with the ship. In the game its said that they made it back to Daventry safely, "I am so grateful that my crew did not pay for my driven heart". Its interesting to note that for the amount of time it took to reach the Green Isles, that it only took a week or so for them to return back to Daventry. Quotes The crew had a few more lines in the production script for the intro movie, see KQ6 development, and in the short story The Magical World of King's Quest. An interesting difference with these versions of the story, is that the crew died, they didn't make it into life boats in time, and each sunk beneath the waves (possibly to become the undead sailers seen in the Land of the Dead). *"Prince Alexander! We're barely holding against the currents! It's like a whirlpool here!" *"Sir, the rocks!" *"Ahoy! Reef to starboard!" References Category:KQ6 Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Humans Category:Organizations